


abolishing the forms to which they are accustomed

by luthien82



Series: Senator Blaine AU [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Dating, Love, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthien82/pseuds/luthien82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The start of Blaine's re-election campaign is imminent, and he takes the time to reflect on the last four months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	abolishing the forms to which they are accustomed

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of things:
> 
> 1\. I'm bullshitting my way through the re-election process of a senator. You might think Google can find out anything for you. You'd be wrong. The only websites I could find were rather vague on the re-election process. So if you know more than I do and are facepalming your way through this fic? Let me know how it's really done and I'll happily correct it!
> 
> 2\. Those of you following me on tumblr probably already know that part 12 was split into three different stories. For reasons I won't bore you with I will post all three of them at once.
> 
> 3\. I am exhausted and I'm not sure if these three fics are even any good anymore. At this point I just want them out of the way so that I can share the rest with you guys. So if they appear a little boring? I'm sorry, but I just couldn't make them any better. Believe me, I tried for four days.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Glee and its characters are the intellectual property of Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and 20th Century Fox. No profit is made, this has been written purely for fun.

* * *

Blaine took a deep breath and tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. He’d done this before, he was an old fox in this regard. It wasn’t the first speech he had to give, and not the first one where he had to work hard to gain the audience's approval. He was controversial at best and there had never been an easy way for him in the first place. He knew that, and he loved that he had to be more persuasive than others to make people see beyond their own understanding of political alliances.

But this was such an important evening. This would be the evening that was going to set the tone for his re-election campaign. He had to get this right or he wouldn’t stand a chance. And yes, he knew the statistics. He knew that senators, once elected, were rarely not re-elected. But there was a first time for everything, and Blaine had proven that when he’d been voted into office the first time around.

So yes, he was a little nervous. And while he would usually try to get this nervousness under control by singing and dancing his way around the office until he felt calm again, that wasn’t really an option when he was backstage at a venue and surrounded by so many other people. People where he needed to keep his professional face up, at all costs.

He took another deep breath and let his gaze wander over the assembled masses, the groups of volunteers and assistants quietly talking with each other. His gaze locked in on Kurt on the other side of the room, talking to a stage hand. As if sensing that he was being watched, he looked over his shoulder and met Blaine’s eyes. There was a sweet, encouraging smile on his face as soon as their eyes met, and suddenly Blaine felt calm. He could do this. He could totally do this.

It’d been four months since Kurt’s confession. Four months since they’d started dating and all of Blaine’s dreams suddenly became frightening reality. He’d been so scared at first that they might fuck up the friendship they’d forged over the years. Now he wanted to laugh at himself for thinking like that, but back then he’d been _terrified_ that the two of them might not be compatible after all and would lose whatever connection they already shared.

It spoke of how much they were alike in regards to opening up their heart to another person that Kurt confessed to the same fears. So when they’d started dating, they had decided to take it slow.

In the first few weeks of them dating, Kurt was still flying back to Ohio regularly to be with his dad. Every time he came back and had that haunted look in his eyes, Blaine’s heart ached for him and he did something small and private just to cheer Kurt up. Things like an impromptu picnic in the backyard of Blaine’s townhouse, for example. Or watching Kurt’s favorite movies on Turner Classics until he drifted off in Blaine’s arms. It made Kurt smile and look at him with so much love that it was enough of a reward for Blaine.

He wanted to make Kurt happy until the day he died.

When Kurt wasn’t devoting his time to his dad, they went on dates where they did nothing but talk. They talked and laughed and learned things about each other’s lives and their plans and dreams that had nothing to do with work. Blaine had always thought he knew Kurt pretty well, yet when they started seeing each other in a social, private setting he realized that there were so many facets of Kurt he never knew about and probably never would’ve been privy to if they hadn’t started to go out. Every new date, every new experience shared with Kurt was a revelation. It only cemented his belief that Kurt was the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Kurt was funny, and biting, and had a heart greater than the whole State of Ohio. He’d been bullied and disregarded and dismissed and yet he’d come out strong and opinionated with no patience for idiots. Blaine had known _that_ for years, of course, but he’d never gotten the whole story out of Kurt.

He’d gotten every story imaginable ever since they’d started dating.

It only made him fall even harder in love with Kurt, but it felt right in a way very few things in Blaine’s life ever had. So he didn’t hold back anymore and told Kurt every little thing about himself that the press had never got a hold of, laid himself bare in front of him like he’d never done before with anyone in his life.

Looking back on it now, Blaine was surprised by how much they _hadn’t_ known about each other before they’d started going out, yet still had fallen in love with each other regardless. It only showed him that they were compatible on a deeper, more basic level.

There had been nothing sexual about their dating at first, with both of them too determined to cement their friendship before they threw sex into the mix, but neither of them minded all that much. Blaine still knew how to use his hand after all, and he had a very vivid imagination. In the long run, it was more important to both of them that they could remain friends should their relationship fall apart after all. 

Needless to say, after a few weeks they both realized that they couldn’t have been more perfect for each other if they’d been cast in a TV show.

By mutual agreement, they didn’t make their new relationship status public. Mostly because they were both private men, but also for political reasons. They both knew that it was just a matter of time before they had to think about a replacement for Kurt. The thought alone scared Blaine, but he also knew that for Kurt’s professional integrity, they had to keep quiet about their relationship until the question of Kurt’s employment was settled. So while they went out, they were careful about the locations they met and who saw them together. They only really told Wes and David because they needed to, in case someone _did_ find out and they had to do damage control.

Blaine smiled when he remembered those first few dates, the flutter in his gut whenever he picked Kurt up, wondering what new thing he would learn about him that night. But now, over the last few weeks, their dates had started to change. The more Blaine fell in love with Kurt and knew in his heart that this relationship was right and perfect, the more he wanted other people to know about it and express that feeling physically. While he knew that going public would inevitably mean losing Kurt as his PA, he didn’t see any harm in pursuing the physical aspect of their relationship. Thankfully, Kurt was in the same boat.

Blaine could feel himself blush slightly while he watched Kurt talk animatedly with his hands. Those hands had explored Blaine’s body several times now, in between make out sessions on his couch while they pretended to watch a movie. Neither of them could recount what the movies even were about after those evenings, but they were both glowing and happy when they said good night so Blaine wasn’t exactly complaining.

Blaine hadn’t felt like a teenager ever since he’d been one. Kurt, though? He brought all those giddy, breathless feelings back, with every kiss and touch they shared. Even now, just looking at him _talking_ , got the butterflies in Blaine’s stomach going again. He was ridiculously happy and didn’t give a damn about who knew it.

“You’re up in five minutes, Senator Anderson.”

Blaine startled out of his daydreams about Kurt and looked to the side, meeting the gaze of a harried looking assistant. He smiled at her and nodded in thanks before she hurried away. Blaine closed his eyes and tried to release all the tension in him with one long, slow breath out. A hand on his shoulder startled him, but when he looked up it was just Kurt, reaching up to fiddle with Blaine’s tie.

“You’ll do great,” Kurt said quietly, concentrating on his task and not meeting Blaine’s eyes. “You’ve got this, you know what you’re talking about. Unlike your opponents.”

The wrinkle between Kurt’s brows was so adorable that Blaine wanted to grab him and kiss him _hard_. But they were in public, so he grabbed Kurt’s hands instead, squeezed them for a moment and gently pushed them away from his tie. He smiled when Kurt finally met his gaze. “You’re right. I’ll be fine,” he replied, his thumb stroking over Kurt’s knuckles while their hands were hidden by both their bodies. “Wish me luck anyway?”

“Always,” Kurt said without hesitation, a slow smile growing on his face. Blaine really, _really_ wanted to kiss him, but instead he let go entirely, threw one more smile at Kurt before he turned to the stage and waited for the announcer to finish his spiel.

And then he heard his name, and the applause started up, and Blaine didn’t think at all anymore while he jogged up to the stage.

* * *

Blaine left the stage thirty minutes later, sweating and shaking with adrenaline but feeling so happy he could’ve burst with it. He’d been _on fire_ tonight, effectively cutting his opponents off at the knees and bringing the whole audience to their feet with enthusiastic applause.

People were still clapping and hollering, even though Blaine wasn’t even on stage anymore. No, he was backstage and laughed into Wes and David’s shoulders. The two had tag-teamed and jumped on him the second he’d come back. Blaine knew, in a corner of his brain that wasn’t currently overrun with emotions, that he should be grateful for his friends to do that. If they hadn’t, he probably would’ve tackled Kurt and kissed him stupid the moment he left the stage. Even he knew that would’ve been a terrible idea, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to give into the urge anyway. His two best friends knew him too well though, and got to him first before he could make a scene.

“You were fucking _brilliant_ ,” David was crowing into his ear now. “You _eviscerated_ that asshole.”

Blaine couldn’t stop laughing. “I know! I felt like that first time in my social injustices class back in college.”

“Well, from what I’ve heard, that was an incompetent asshole too,” Wes said dryly before he pulled Blaine into another hug.

They were finally forced to let go of each other when one of the volunteers interrupted them and told them that their cars were waiting. Blaine took a quick look around, but couldn’t spot Kurt anywhere. He frowned, looking a little more closely around the room, but there was still no Kurt.

“Have you seen...” Blaine started to ask the volunteer, but trailed off when he caught a glimpse of familiar brown hair a few feet in front of him down the hallway, already caught up in the maelstrom of people heading for the exit. Blaine’s shoulders relaxed, now that he knew Kurt was okay.

And then they were on the street, standing on the sidewalk while security guards opened the backdoors to their cars. Blaine had lost sight of Kurt again and no idea in which car they had put him. He resigned himself to seeing him again sometime tomorrow at the office. It gutted him that he had to pretend like he didn’t want to take Kurt’s hand and never let go. He wanted people to _know_ about them, but people knowing meant losing Kurt as his PA, and he wasn’t ready for that yet.

But when he slid into the backseat of his assigned car and came face to face with a flushed Kurt, every coherent thought fled his brain.

He was dimly aware of someone closing the door behind him and the car rolling away from the curb. The privacy screen was up and they were alone in the backseat, so Kurt didn’t even hesitate before he slid over, cupped Blaine’s face with his hand and pulled him into an open-mouthed, filthy kiss. Blaine groaned around Kurt’s tongue, his own hand coming up to cup the back of Kurt’s head. They kissed enthusiastically for a while, both of them moaning and rubbing against each other in a desperate attempt to get closer.

Then Kurt ripped himself away from Blaine’s mouth and Blaine _whimpered_ at the loss. “Come back,” he breathed, his hand tightening in Kurt’s hair.

But Kurt didn’t come back. Instead, his mouth pressed against the shell of Blaine’s ear and he whispered hotly, “Come home with me.”

Blaine stopped breathing for a moment, his hand tightening where it had palmed Kurt’s hip to keep him close. He pulled his head back until he could look into Kurt’s eyes, knowing that his question was plain as day in his eyes.

Kurt smiled and nodded, then threw his leg over Blaine’s to settle on his lap, his arms sliding around his neck. “I want you to come home with me, Blaine Anderson,” Kurt whispered against his mouth, his breath ghosting warm over Blaine’s parted lips. He licked them out of reflex, groaning when Kurt’s gaze honed in on the movement.

“What do you say?” Kurt breathed, his lips a tingling tease against his own, never quite firm enough to call it a kiss but not far enough away to not call it one either. Blaine’s hands on Kurt’s hips both tightened when Kurt rolled forward lazily, bringing their dicks into contact and making them both groan. Blaine swallowed heavily and nodded.

“Yes,” he said against Kurt’s lips. And before Kurt could say anything else, he captured them in another kiss.

* * *

Sex with Kurt was amazing. It was hot and dirty and tender and everything Blaine could want in a sexual partner, in _any_ partner. He knew how to use his hands and his mouth and his _tongue_ and he reduced Blaine to a bundle of raw emotions in a matter of minutes.

But while Kurt certainly was enthusiastic and creative in bed, that wasn’t what took Blaine completely by surprise. It was the sense of _closeness_. Kurt didn’t hold anything back, shared his body and mind and _soul_ with Blaine, and he had no other choice but to give it back tenfold. He’d been intimate with other people before he’d ever even met Kurt, but he hadn’t known what real intimacy was until _this_.

It took Blaine’s breath away. _Kurt_ took Blaine’s breath away.

He was still trying to come back down from the high of all these new emotions, lying next to Kurt in his bed with their arms and legs entwined and kissing lazily, when reality crept back in. Blaine hid his face against Kurt’s neck - his amazing, _amazing_ neck that Blaine just couldn’t get enough of - and mumbled, “I’m not ready to give you up as my PA yet.”

They’d talked about this before: as soon as their relationship crossed this particular line, it was time to look for a replacement. But Blaine wasn’t ready. He’d probably never _be_ ready but... just for a little while longer. His re-election campaign was just starting to gain momentum and he couldn’t cope with a new face in the office. Not right now.

Kurt sighed and stroked Blaine’s hair, his fingers rubbing soothing circles into his scalp. “I’m not ready to give you up as my boss yet either,” he said against Blaine’s temple, his voice quiet and a little sad.

Blaine raised his head at that, his gaze searching Kurt’s face. He really did look extremely unhappy about the prospect of having to leave Blaine’s employ soon.

Blaine bit his lip, frantically trying to come up with a solution. There really wasn’t anything that wouldn’t break their own rules, but then something ridiculous popped into his head and, hoping for the best, he asked, “What if I promise not to have sex with you in my office?”

Kurt’s eyebrows shot to his hairline. “I didn’t even know that was a possibility for you,” he admitted, a slow smile stretching his lips. His eyes twinkled mischievously up at Blaine, so he playfully smacked Kurt’s side, then soothed it with his fingertips.

“I’m serious,” Blaine said, “What if we promise to be strictly professional in the office? Not that we aren’t already, but... you know, no kisses, no caresses, no hugs. Nothing, no matter how much we want to.” After a beat he added, “And definitely no sex.”

Kurt looked thoughtful for a moment, but then he nodded. His hand lifted to stroke a thumb over Blaine’s cheekbone before he pulled him down into a kiss. “I can work with that.”

Blaine smiled, ridiculously happy, and pressed another kiss against Kurt’s mouth before he settled back down against his side. He knew that sooner or later they would have to re-negotiate. They couldn’t do this forever, Blaine knew that. They were breaking too many of their own principles as it was, but as long as they were on the same page and consenting to it with both eyes wide open, he couldn’t see any harm in it.

They would be fine. No matter what happened, they would be fine.


End file.
